Harry Potter and the Draft of Xuisla
by Jenza1202
Summary: With the aid of an Ancient Document, Voldermort gives a Muggle Child Superior magical abilities. The Order of the Phoenix discovers the child, and takes him in. How will this child, effect the War? Will they be the cause the tide to change? Will they be t


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Pokemon or Neopets.

The Draft of Xuisla

History

The Draft of Xuisla was first brewed 10,000 years ago by the Demon Lord, Nero XII. During a treaty with the wizarding world, Lord Nero, passed an enchanted copy of the spell, over to the Minister of Magic. The enchantment on the spell, ensured that the spell, could only be used once, every 5000 years, by humans.

Purpose

The purpose of the Draft of Xuisla depends on the 'subject':

(.)When given to demons, it strengthens their fighting strength and skills.

(.)When given to a wizard or witch, it strengthens their magical abilities.

(.) When given to a House Elf, Goblin, Giant or Fairy, it heightens their strength, and any magical abilities that they might have.

(.) When given to a mortal (Muggle) it gives them amazing magical abilities, as well as unleashing a variety of rare and wonderful abilities onto them. Note: any Muggle subject MUST be under the age of 5.

Equipment required

(.) 1 demon or wizard/witch or house elf/goblin/giant/fairy or one Muggle child (must be 5 or under)

(.) 1 size 14, Golden Cauldron

(.) 1 black marble Herb crusher and Bowl

Basic Ingredients 

100g of Wormwood

100g of Ginger Roots

100g of Daisy Roots

100g of Dried Nettles

100g of Mandrake Leaves

100g of Black Peppermint

100g of Rat Tails

150g of Newt Eyes

300g of Crushed Snake Fangs

100g of shredded Boomslang skin

200g of Octopus Powder

200g of Mermaid Scales

200g of Merman Scales

100g of Spiders

100g of Lacewings Flies

100g of Willow Bark (Whomping willow, if possible)

100g of Black Forest Bark

5 pints of Giant Squid Stomach Acid

3 pints of Armadillo Bile

2 pints of Mandrake secretion

2 pints of Tarantula poison.

Rare Ingredients

15 Bezoar Stones

20 Moonstones

5 pints of Werewolf Saliva

5 pints of Werewolf Blood

200g of Werewolf Teeth (Powdered)

200g of Werewolf Fur

400g of Shredded Thestral skin

200g of Thestral Teeth (powdered)

5 pints of Thestral Blood

5 pints of Unicorn Blood

300g of Unicorn hair (tail is best)

300g of Unicorn horn (crushed)

5 pints of Griffin Blood

300g of Griffin Feathers

300g of Griffin fur

400g of Griffin claw (powdered)

5 pints of Hungarian Horntail Blood

5 pints of Romanian Razor Tooth Blood

5 pints of Norwegian Ridgeback Blood.

10 pints of Dragon saliva

200g of Dragon Scales

200g of Dragon Bones (powdered)

200 of Dragon Fangs (powdered)

30 Draconite Stones

5 pints of Phoenix Blood

500g of Phoenix feathers

200g of Phoenix claws (powdered)

30 Phoenix Heart Rubies

Special Ingredients

1 lock of the 'subjects' hair

4 of the subject's teeth (crushed)

4 pints of the subject's blood

1 lock of the potion brewer's hair.

Instructions

(.) Fill the Cauldron with pure water.

(.) Add the first 6 ingredients

(.) Bathe the subject in the potion for three hours.

(.) Add the remaining Basic Ingredients

(.)Brew for 40 days.

(.) Add the first set of Rare Ingredients

(.) Brew for 20 days

(.) Add the 'Werewolf set of Ingredients

(.) Brew for 10 days

(.) Add the Thestral set of Ingredients

(.) Brew for 15 days

(.) Add the Unicorn set of Ingredients

(.) Brew for 10 days

(.) Add the Griffin set of Ingredients

(.) Brew for 10 days

(.) Add the Dragon set of Ingredients

(.) Brew for 10 days

(.) Add the Phoenix set of Ingredients

(.) Brew for 10 days

(.) Add the 'Special Ingredients

(.) Bathe the subject in the potion for four hours.

(.) Brew for 10 days.

Administering the Draft

The Administering of the Draft is a complicated process, which requires patience.

(.) On the Full Moon, administer the first quarter of liquid to the subject.

(.) Bury the subject alive for two days.

(.) At the stroke of midnight, administer the second quarter of liquid.

(.) Take the subject to the Black Forest, and bind them to the 'Brain Tree' Leave them there for three days.

(.) At the stroke of midnight, administer the third quarter of the liquid.

(.) Take the subject to the 'Mount Terror', and into the Snow-wager's cave. Bind him to the main Ice Stalactite. Leave them their for four days.

(.) Administer the final quarter of the liquid at the stroke of midnight.

(.) Take the subject to the Lost Desert. Tie them to Coltzan's Shrine. Leave them there for five days.

(.) Bring the subject back to the 'Chamber of Brewing' Torture them for three days

(.) Imprison the subject in Azkaban for a year.

The Draft of Xuisla is now complete. The changes will take two to three months following the subjects release from Azkaban to emerge.

A white clammy hand stroked the pages depicting the spell. A pair of red, snake like eyes glittered dangerously. A evil smile emerged on a white, scaly face.

"Perfect…" a slippery, evil voice hissed. "Excellent…" the owners eyes scanned the page again. "I need a Muggle child…" he began laughing, an evil pitched laugh.

Thousands of miles away, one Harry Potter, jerked awake. His scar was burning with pain. It meant only one thing. Wherever Lord Voldermort was…He was happy…


End file.
